High School Happenings
by iluvFLuffee123456
Summary: Damien and Pip's POV on the first day of high school. DIP and hinted other couples. R&R please.
1. Damien POV

High School Happenings 

Chapter 1::: Damiens POV

-September 13th

Today was the first day of High School. Lame. Ass. Waste. Of. Time.

Oh well. I got to see Pip undress in the locker rooms. ;) He slapped me when I tried to 'molest' him, as he put it.

Oh and when I was walking to first period with Pip, I saw Tweek spazz out and fall down some stairs. Craig, of course went to play the role of 'knight in shinning armor' and helped him up.

For first period I had P.E., which is where I 'molested' Pip. Good times. But the teacher was a total Pillow-biter! He made me sit out of the game of dodge ball because I 'gave Eric Cartman a life threatening injury.' Pshhh. His eyes were barley bleeding. Stupid mortals.

Then when I was putting my stuff in my locker and getting my books for 2nd period, Stan and Kyle were rutting against each other like bitches in heat against my locker. Needless to say, they got a rude awakening.

Then at my second period, Math my teacher threw a cross at me! What. The. Fuck? That shit stings! Oh, and then Kenny tried flirting with Bebe and got slapped and kicked in the dick! HA! I guess I'll see him in hell later.

I wish the stupidness ended there, I really do. But no. On my way to third period I had to take a piss, so I walked into the bathroom and guess what I saw? Cartman and Wendy, making out. FUCKING BARF!

So then I went to History (which thankfully I had with Pipers). Boring! This Bastard teacher spent ALL HOUR talking about how America it the best! I've been to these 'third world country's' and they are WAY better then fucking America. So sense I wasn't listening, I passed notes with Pip. Pip was kinda mad at me for me molesting him. I just blamed my demonic hormones. You should of seen how red his face was when I told him that. Fucking priceless.

At lunch my tail came out because I was starving enough to eat EVERYONE in the building. Yea that got some stares. My tail is really long, red, and it has a pointy tip so, kinda hard to hide. Anyways no one had to be murdered for my benefit because, thankfully Chef understood my 'diet' and always gave me a raw steak for lunch.

Then for 4th period which was language arts, I got to spend my hour by listening to other people telling their favorite color, food, blah, blah. I hate it when teachers make you tell them stuff about you on the first day. This isn't kindergarten bitch. But I got a few laughs at her expression when I told her that my favorite food was catholic.

5th period was science. I had Token and Clyde in this class. Is it just me or...is there something going on between them that's more than just 'friends'? Oh well. This year we can blow shit up. Awesome.

6th period was my elective art. I only took this pussy class because Pip did. My dad called it 'cute'. I hate cute.

Anyways, Pip's gonna come over in about 5 minutes to help me do homework so fuck off.

-Damien


	2. Pip POV

High School Happenings

Chapter 2:::Pip's POV

-September 13th

Today was a jolly good start to the new year! High school is quite the change from middle school. But I know all of the people, so it's rather easy to adjust.

On my way to first period I saw my friend Tweek fall down some stairs. I was going to help him but, thankfully Craig was on the job.

My first period was P.E. I really hate this class because the other students have gotten into a habit of calling me french in order to make me good at sports.

I have nothing against the french personally. I mean I get along with Christophe pretty well. But that may be because I get along with Gregory. I can't really understand why he would date a french person. But I can't judge. I'm dating the Anti-Christ for gods sake! Speaking of Damien, he has really eager hands in the locker room. But I'll leave that for later.

My 2nd period was science. I am utter bullocks at the said subject, but I'll get by I'm sure.

3rd period was History. I had it with Damien. I was still kinda ticked at him for the whole 'eager hands' thing. Damien blamed 'Demonic Hormones' and I'm sure I was blushing for the rest of the period.

Lunch was...interesting to say the least. Damien had a tail, and that's all I'm willing to share.

4th period was my math class. I hate math! It's not that I don't get it, it's that it's just to easy! I have Butters in that class, so at least I had someone to talk to. Butters was worried about something that Cartman had said to him during lunch. Poor Butters.

5th period was language arts. I actually rather like this class. I had Kenny in it so I was a little worried about him keeping his hands above the table, but I made it out with my virginity.

6th period was the class I loved to death! I had waited for it ALL DAY! ART! Damien also took this class to be with me, which made all the merrier!

Well, I have to go help Damien with his homework.

Cheerio!

-Pip


End file.
